La Librería del Cielo
by deamar
Summary: En un Cielo distinto... “Dicen que los libros pueden hacer feliz a la gente, conmoverla y recordarle cosas. En un lugar donde no existe avaricia ni tristeza alguien puede estar sufriendo, quizá sus ojos…”


_**La "Librería del Cielo"**_

**Prólogo**

"_Dicen que los libros pueden hacer feliz a la gente, conmoverla y recordarle cosas. En un lugar donde no existe avaricia ni tristeza alguien puede estar sufriendo, quizá sus ojos…"_

- Si, entiendo, no pasa nada – dijo molesto un muchacho que estaba sentado en un banco y hablaba por teléfono – otra vez será, no puedo aspirar a entrar en todos los trabajos. Gracias, adiós.

El chico suspiró y se acomodó en el banco del parque, la imagen era algo patética: estaba con las piernas abiertas i los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del banco, miraba el cielo con expresión cansada. Su aspecto era el de un chico corriente de unos 20 años, tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, ojos marrón claro y vestía una camiseta roja y unos tejanos, llevaba deportivas; su carácter era igual de simple, un joven normal y corriente, algo egoísta, aunque poco a poco algo le cambiaría.

- "Desde luego, el trabajo de servicio no es lo mío, no debería entrar en un trabajo de cara al público – pensó el muchacho mientras la gente que pasaba le miraba curiosa –, esto es realmente un fastidio, dejé los estudios y por mucho que busque trabajo no hay manera, mis padres me han bajado la paga… mierda… mierda…"

- ¡Mierda¡Haría cualquier cosa¡Necesito un trabajo ya! – gritó sin darse cuenta - ¡No es justo!

- Vaya, parece que estás en apuros¿no? – dijo una voz a su espalda –, si quieres puedes trabajar para mi, Ren Inoue.

El chico se giró de golpe levantándose de un brinco del banco, miró sorprendido al hombre que había ante él: Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro también, llevaba gafas y mostraba una sonrisa, tenía entre 30 y 40 años y vestía un traje negro.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó sin saber si debía asustarse o alegrarse por la propuesta – ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

- Enséñame la mano – dijo el hombre sin parar de sonreír – y entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Ren le enseñó la palma de la mano al desconocido, este le cogió la mano. Entonces Ren empezó a tambalearse y a verlo todo borroso.

- "¿Qué diablos es esto? Veo borroso… - pensó el chico mientras se mareaba cada vez más – No puedo mantenerme en pie, me caigo, no puedo más…"

Cuando se despertó estaba estirado en un sofá, nada le dolía, estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que decidió incorporarse. A su lado estaba sentado aquel hombre, seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Ren desconfiado.

- Dijiste que querías trabajar a cualquier precio. Pues… bienvenido al Cielo.

- ¿Al Cielo¿Está usted loco o solo bromea? El Cielo… ¡Ja! Si yo no estoy muerto… ¿por qué no lo estoy, no?

- No, no estás muerto. Verás… yo tengo que irme unos días, serán pocos, pero necesito que alguien me sustituya, y un joven desempleado como tú es perfecto. Sígueme.

- "Esto es de locos – pensó el chico mientras seguía a aquel extraño hombre por unas escaleras –, el Cielo… no entiendo nada."

Salieron fuera del edificio, entonces el hombre se giró y señaló el cartel que había sobre la entrada del edificio: "Librería del Cielo".

- Oiga¿Qué quiere decir con esto?

- Como ya te he dicho necesito que me substituyas, te dejo como encargado.

- ¿Qué¿Pero que diablos pinto yo aquí?

- Bien, me voy, volveré la semana que viene. No te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Kumo Arashino. De nuevo bienvenido al Cielo. Dentro está ella, te explicará, sobretodo que sean cuidadosos con los libros, eso te incluye a ti.

Antes de que Ren pudiera decir nada, el señor Arashino ya había desaparecido, así que el chico decidió entrar en la librería. Dentro, había una chica sentada tras el mostrador leyendo un libro. Era muy guapa, rubia, con el pelo corto y de complexión delgada, aunque su mirada era triste, vestía una camiseta gris y unos tejanos. Ren se acercó a ella y le preguntó acerca de la librería y aquel lugar.

- Ya veo – dijo la muchacha seriamente –, el señor Arashino se ha marchado sin explicar nada, típico de él. Mira, puedes empezar por ordenar los libros.

- Por favor, antes dime que es este lugar…

- Esto es el Cielo.

- ¿El Cielo? – preguntó confuso el joven - Pero yo no estoy muerto. No entiendo.

- Verás, los humanos fueron creados para vivir cien años exactos. – aclaró la muchacha, con su tono serio – Pero no todos viven esos cien años, algunos mueren a los veinte, a los sesenta o cuando aún son niños, es entonces cuando entra este mundo.

- "La dependienta me contó que aquel lugar era una realidad paralela. El Cielo no era un lugar dónde iban los muertos y ya no volvían, era más bien un lugar de transición, la parada previa al tren de vuelta. La gente que no moría a los cien años, aquellos que morían antes llegaban a aquel lugar y estaban allí los años que les faltaban, así pues, uno que muriera a los ochenta solo estaría en el Cielo veinte años y luego volvería a nacer en la tierra con todos los recuerdos borrados. Al menos eso me dijo".

- Entonces si todo esto es cierto, quiero ver a mis familiares muertos – exigió Ren.

- Eso no está permitido, tú sigues vivo, no está permitido que dos personas de ambos mundos se encuentren en este – dijo severamente la chica.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Lo tiene, ahora ponte esto y ponte a ordenar los libros, encargado sustituto Ren Inoue – ordenó la muchacha.

Ren no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a trabajar, no conocía el lugar, aunque la sociedad era la misma, las calles y ciudades no lo eran, tampoco sabía como volver al mundo de los vivos. Estaba ordenando libros cuando alguien le tiró de la camiseta. Era una niña pequeña, de unos cinco o seis años quizá.

- Señor, léame este libro por favor – le pidió amablemente y sonriente.

- Pero esto es una librería, aquí se venden libros, no se leen.

- Está bien. – dijo la chica des del mostrador – Léeselo, es un servicio que prestamos. Luego te cuento.

- Bueno... Vamos.

La niña y el chico se dirigieron a unas butacas que había más allá, la chica los miraba con interés. Ren se sentó en la butaca más grande, frente a esa había unas cuantas más que formaban un semicírculo, la niña se sentó en una de ellas y balanceó los pies alegremente mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos a ver – dijo Ren aclarándose la garganta –, este libro es… "Alícia en el País de las Maravillas".

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la niña feliz.

- Pues allá vamos. – Ren empezó a leer– _"Había una vez…" – _hacía mucho que no leía en voz alta, así que al principio le temblaba la voz – _"…Fin"._

Al terminar de leer, cerró el libro y oyó aplausos, al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ya no había solo la niña, a ella se habían unido más niños y jóvenes a escuchar como leía, eso le llenó gratamente, se sentía vivo. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Ren se acercó a su compañera.

- Aquí la gente viene a escuchar como les leemos los libros que leían en vida, de esta manera recuerdan sus momentos en vida y son algo más felices – explicó ella.

- Ya veo.

Al terminar el día, Ren, ya había leído 4 cuentos más. Pasaron los días y se sentía cada vez mejor, cuanto más leía a aquella gente mejor se sentía él. Las horas se convirtieron en días y esos días se convirtieron en la semana acordada. Durante esa semana, él se dio cuenta de que toda la gente que vivía allí tenía los ojos negros, sin embargo, su compañera los tenía verdes, esos ojos le fascinaban. Entonces llegó el día en que el señor Arashino tenía que volver.

Ren estaba leyendo un libro, ya no eran solo niños, pues incluso iban adultos a oírle leer. Al terminar el libro sonriendo, como siempre, y alzar la mirada vio al propietario de la librería observándole.

- Parece que disfrutas – dijo el señor Arashino –, veo que has tratado bien mis libros. ¿Qué te parece si trabajas aquí algún tiempo más?

- Me gustaría mucho señor, se lo agradezco – respondió educadamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la chica, mirando aquellos verdes ojos.

- Te has dado cuenta.

- ¿Eh¿A que se refiere, señor? – preguntó Ren.

- A sus ojos.

- ¡Ah! Sí. No entiendo porqué los tiene diferentes.

- Ella no está muerta.

- ¿Entonces está aquí en mi misma situación?

- No. Verás… - el hombre se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicar –, su situación es muy distinta a la tuya. Hay algunas personas que sufren un shock tan fuerte que no llegan a causarle la muerte, pero accidentalmente llegan aquí, cuando se recuperan del shock vuelven a su vida anterior olvidando todo lo ocurrido aquí.

- ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

- Eso debes preguntárselo tú.

- "Creo que no debería preguntar – pensó Ren –, por el momento"

Siguió trabajando allí, era feliz con ese trabajo, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba allí solo para leer libros y ordenarlos. Un día se dio cuenta de algo: "aun no sabía el nombre de aquella chica, llevaba ya casi dos semanas trabajando con ella y aún desconocía su nombre"

- Esto… Oye… Aun no se tu nombre… - dijo Ren tímidamente – Yo me llamo Ren Inoue.

- Conozco tu nombre desde que llegaste, me lo dijo Arashino – respondió la chica –, mi nombre es…

**... CONTINUARÁ ...**


End file.
